Estados Unidos de Banana
Estados Unidos de Banana es una novela postmoderna, escrito por la autora puertorriqueña Giannina Braschi, sobre el capitalismo estadounidense. Esta novela vislumbra la crisis fiscal y de deuda pública de Puerto Rico como el princípio de la desintegración del imperio Americano.Gonzalez, Madelena and Laplace-Claverie, Helene (2002). “Minority Theatre on the Global Stage: Challenging Paradigms from the Margins,” p. 255. Cambridge Scholars Program, Cambridge. ISBN 1-4438-3798-9 Es una tragicomedia de la literatura posterior al 9-11. La obra parodia las dinámicas cambiantes entre los Estados Unidos, España, América Latina y el Caribe, con un guiño a las influencias económicas en ascenso de China. En United States of Banana, Braschi hace un viaje cultural sobre los hispanos que viven en Estados Unidos. En el libro presenta una historia de ficción que tiene lugar en la Estatua de la Libertad en la pos 11/9 Ciudad de Nueva York, donde Hamlet, Zaratustra, y Giannina están en una búsqueda para liberar al prisionero puertorriqueño Segismundo. Segismundo ha sido encarcelado durante más de cien años, escondido por su padre, el rey de Estados Unidos de Banana, por el delito de haber nacido. La primera sección (“Zona Cero”) surge de que Braschi vivía en el bajo Manhattan, a dos cuadras de donde tuvieron lugar los ataques terroristas del 11 de septiembre en las Torres Gemelas. Cruz-Malave, Arnaldo. “Under the Skirt of Liberty: Giannina Braschi Rewrites Empire”, American Quarterly, Volume 66, Number 3. September 2014. pp. 801-818. http://www.academia.edu/22816149/_Under_the_Skirt_of_Liberty_Giannina_Braschi_Rewrites_Empire "La destrucción de lo que aconteció en Nueva York le hizo ver la realidad del mundo de otra manera, por lo que el libro refleja corrientes de acción y pensamiento que hoy se están viendo manifestadas en las protestas del movimiento Occupy Wall Street y su repudio hacia la avaricia y los bancos. Pero para Braschi, hay también formándose un nuevo esquema político mundial.” "Los Estados Unidos de Banana vivirán el ocaso absoluto de su imperio. Y Puerto Rico será el primer Estado Libre Asociado incorporado a medias en alcanzar su independencia. Luego vendrá Liberty Island, luego Mississippi Burning, Texas BBQ, Kentucky Fried Chicken, todos ellos, New York Yankees, Jersey Devils, una lista interminable que se querrá separar, divorciarse. Las cosas no irán bien para la república bananera cuando se rompan los grilletes y las cadenas de la democracia y se de rienda suelta a los perros de la guerra. La separación, el divorcio, la desintegración de sujetos que ya nada importan--tan solo verbos--tan solo acción. Los americanos caminarán como pollos decapitados," dice Braschi.Braschi, Giannina (2016). “Estados Unidos de Banana”, p.111-112. AmazonCrossing, Seattle, ISBN 978-1503934047. Teatro, video, y cómic Desde el libro al teatro, al video, y al cómic, Estados Unidos de Banana insinúa el fin de los Estados Unidos y la liberación de Puerto Rico. *Estados Unidos de Banana fue adaptada al teatro por el colombiano Juan Pablo Felix y fue producida por Actors Equity Association en la Universidad de Columbia (Nueva York, 2015).Columbia Stages. http://www.columbiastages.org/season/2015/pfelix.html *Michael Somoroff dirigió una seria de videos cortos sobre Estados Unidos de Banana por El Instituto Cervantes (Nueva York, 2011). *Joakim Lindengren, una artista en Suecia, convirtió el texto en cómicas (Gotemburgo, Suecia, 2016). Bibliografía * Cruz-Malavé, Arnaldo Manuel. "Under the Skirt of Liberty": Giannina Braschi Rewrites Empire." American Quarterly 66.3 (2014): 801-818. * Daniele, Daniela. Review of "United States of Banana", The Evergreen Review, Issue #128, New York, November 2011. * Garrigos, Cristina. Review of "United States of Banana", The Evergreen Review, Issue #128, New York, November 2011. * Gonzalez, Madelena. "The Uncommon Wealth of Art: Poetic Progress as Resistance to the Commodification of Culture in United States of Banana (Giannina Braschi, 2011)." Uncommon Wealths: Riches and Realities (15th Triennial Conference of EACLALS). 2014. * Gonzalez, Madelena. "United States of Banana (2011), Elizabeth Costello (2003) and Fury (2001): Portrait of the Writer as the 'Bad Subject' of Globalisation", Études britanniques contemporaines, Volume 46, July 2014. * Gonzalez, Madelena and Laplace-Claverie, Helene. "Minority Theater on the Global Stage: Challenging Paradigms From the Margins," Cambridge Scholars Publishing, 2012. *Gonzalez, Christopher Thomas. "Hospitable Imaginations: Contemporary Latino/a Literature and the Pursuit of a Readership", doctoral dissertation, Ohio State University, 2012. * Haydee Rivera, Carmen. "El poder de la palabra y la experiencia transnacional: una entrevista con Giannina Braschi," Op-Cit: Revista del Centro de Investigaciones Históricas, Puerto Rico, 2013. * Haydee Rivera, Carmen. "Embracing alternate discourses on migration: Giannina Braschi's and Luisita López Torregrosa's multi-dimensional literary schemes," Umbral, University of Puerto Rico, April 2014. *Lowry, Elizabeth. "Rhetoric, Identification, and Symbolic Representation in Giannina Braschi’s United States of Banana." Representing 9/11: Trauma, Ideology, and Nationalism in Literature, Film, and Television (2015): 155. *Ramos, Franciso Jose. "La obra de Giannina Braschi: Estados Unidos de Banana," Rojo/Claridad, Puerto Rico (Republished in Repeating Isands), December 2012. *Sanoguet, Rafael Ortiz. "Giannina Braschi as Intellectual Midwife of Globalization Theory in United States of Banana". Dissertation. Universidad de Puerto Rico, 2015. *Torres, Juan Pablo Nicolas Felix. "United States of Banana: A Postcolonial Dramatic Fiction." Dissertation. Columbia University, 2015. Referencias Categoría:Literatura postcolonial Categoría:Novelas del siglo XXI Categoría:Obras literarias en inglés por autor Categoría:Novelas de 2011 Categoría:Teatro de 2015 Categoría:Novelas en español Categoría:Novelas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Libros de 2011 Categoría:Libros sobre los atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001